Jak4:the return of the king
by tolkiendude
Summary: What could possibly happen when the heroes Jak and Daxter end up in Middle Earth?


Jak 4: The Return of the King

Chapter one

Jak and Daxter were cruising the waste land looking for artifacts that might come in useful for the war against the metal heads that has been going on for years now. It was a pretty bad storm and they were headed back to Spargus…which on behalf of damas's death Jak sort of inherited. "hey Jak, what's that over there?" Screamed daxter. "I don't know. Lets check it out" Jak replied. They drove over to the strange object. As the wind from the storm kept going the object started to uncover from the sandy surface. "Oh great!!...another stupid portal. As if we haven't gone through enough of those before" Said Daxter in an annoyed way. Jak had that look on his face…the one when he's ready to explore. "C'mon Dax lets go check it out." "Not this time my friend…not this time". "Okay fine we'll just leave it here…" Then Jak grabbed daxter and ran through the portal. It wasn't as easy as Jak thought it would be…considering Daxter was screaming the whole time.

As they came through the other end of the portal it shattered into a million pieces. "I guess we're stuck here." "Oh great Jak!!!! Look what you've gotten us into this time!!!" "Shut up Daxter, I didn't know where it would lead us or that it would break after we used it." "Exactly, that's why we shouldn't have gone through!!! You just said you didn't know where it led to." "Relax, I'm sure Torn will come and help us". "Where are we anyway?" "I don't know, it's not like anything I've ever seen." They got up and started walking through a weird tunnel. Just when they thought it would go on forever they saw a door way. "freedom!!!" Yelled Daxter as he ran through the door. Then Daxter just stopped dead in is tracks…… "Metal head!!!!!" Jak ran over and whipped out his gun and set it to blaster mode. "That's not like any metal head I've ever seen before." Jak shot at the metal head. It didn't seem to be doing anything to it. Then a man in a white cloak and carried a staff ran over and killed the metal head with great ease. The giant beast hit the ground.

The old man looked at them and asked "Who are you two?. I can usually see many things coming but this…I'm completely blinded." "My name's Mar but you can call me Jak, this is Daxter." "I am Gandalf." "Where are we?" " well my young friends…you seem very confused and out of it…but since you asked, this is Middle Earth. "Middle earth??? Sounds like a place for drunk people" Jak smacked Daxter for the not so nice comment. "How are there Medal heads here? I thought they only lived in the waste land." Gandalf looked at Jak as if confused. "I don't know what a metal head is but what I killed is called a troll…there are many creatures in Middle Earth. Some good…and some very evil. Enough talk we need to defend this city." Jak looked at Gandalf in a very serious manner. "We'll be glad to help…we know what it's like to have our city attacked and partially destroyed. It won't happen again". Jak grabbed daxter and followed Gandalf.

"What are these things?" Gandalf looked at Jak and said "These are orcs…very evil creatures." Jak took out his gun again and started shooting orcs. After a while they had to retreat to the second level of Minas Tirith. Daxter saw a little boy run by. "Hey it looks like I'm not the only shorty here. "hey just because I'm a hobbit doesn't mean I can't help fight……..even though I don't want to be in a battle." "Woah! You're not a kid…..you're just short!!!! HA HA HA." " Well you're a nice little rat! My name's Peregrin Took….My friends call me Pippin…YOU can call me Peregrin." Daxter just turned away and followed Jak up the stairs.

Chapter two

After a while of fighting most of the men, Jak and Daxter included were sort of cornered into a room. Then they all heard a horn… "Rohan has come" said Gandalf. Daxter looked at him and asked "Who's Rohan?...is she hot?" Gandalf rolled his eyes….. Jak looked like he had a plan. "Hey Dax remember in the KG war factory when you climbed the wall?" "Yeah…….not one of my favorite times… Why?" "I need you to climb out this window and distract the orcs… or whatever they're called. "Fine I'll do it." Daxter climbed out the window clinging to the white walls if Minas Tirith. "Hey you stupid fat orcs!, follow me" the orcs didn't look amused. But their guard was down. Jak ran through the door gun blazing. He shot a little and then summoned his dark powers and did a dark bomb right on top of a troll. What happened to the orcs and troll was so gross I won't even go into details.

Anyway they were out of the room and that's what matters. Jak grabbed Daxter and ran out into the fields. Horses and Elephants were everywhere…not to mention orcs and men. Jak was so confused , he didn't know who to kill and who to save. So he just focused on the orcs. Then after dodging a collapsed elephant Jak and Daxter were separated. Daxter was scared… then a man in a hooded black cloak walked over to him. "Weasel!!!!!!!!" The man shrieked. As he picked up his mace… which was bigger than Daxter. As Daxter curled up in a ball a man ran over to the Hooded creature. "I will kill you if you touch him!" Daxter thought "_Hey people do care about me_." Not knowing that King Theoden was laying behind him. In fact the man fighting the beast didn't even notice Daxter. After some trash talk and fighting the man took off his helmet to reveal that he was a she. She stabbed the hooded creature in the face and then he sort of imploded….it was so cool and gross…awe man you should've been there…but you weren't so HA.

"Daxter there you are." Jak ran over and put Daxter on his shoulder like always. Then all of a sudden ghosts started bustin up the party. "what the?" "Who knows Dax a lot of weird stuff goes on here." After like twenty minutes it seemed that all of the orcs were gone. "Rest in peace" Jak turned around and there was a man talking to the ghosts. The ghosts then disappeared. Jak walked over. "Who are you?" Viggo…I mean Aragorn looked confused. "Well who are you?" Jak looked annoyed. "I asked first…" "My name is Aragorn, this is Legolas, and Gimli. Daxter looked like he wanted to comment on something. "Spit it out Dax" "What's with the tights?!" Daxter started laughing uncontrollably. Jak rolled his eyes. "I'm Mar but you can call me Jak…that's Daxter…don't ask." Later they all went inside the city. "Now 10,000 orcs lie between Frodo and Mount doom." Said Gandalf in a deep serious voice. "What if we march to the black gates?. We could lead Sauron's army out. It might be our last chance to give Frodo some time." "A diversion……sorry I know it's self explanatory I just thought I'd say that and continue to be the dumb blond" Aragorn looked at Legolas. "Okay then……lets get ready."

Chapter three

They marched to the black gate. Aragorn did his little speech thingy and got the guys all ready for action. The gates opened… "For Frodo….." Then they all ran towards the orcs of Mordor. Fighting their way through the orcs Jak set his gun to Super Nova…..the most powerful setting on his gun. "Aim for the tower!!!" Yelled Aragorn. Jak was just about to fire when an orc bumped into him making him misfire. The lethal missile was headed right for Mt. Doom. "Jak!!! I can't believe you shot at the mountain! That's where Frodo is trying to destroy the ring of power!" Jak looked at Aragorn "What's a Frodo?" Aragorn was too busy fighting to answer. Aragorn then yelled to Jak "try to hit the tower again!" "I'm out of ammo for this attachment" "I can shoot a grenade" "What's a grenade?" "never mind, I'll tell you later" They continued to fight for a while until….the mountain blew up…not because of the missile. Then they all watched as the tower of Barad-dur collapsed to the ground. Mordor then started to fall apart and break away. Gandalf jumped onto an eagle and flew over to Mt. Doom to save Frodo and Sam's hides. Later that Day they all returned to Minas Tirith. Frodo woke up three days later. As he was reunited with his friends Jak walked into the room…"who the heck are you? Oh and dude, got ears?" Note: Jak has very long ears. Later that day Viggo!!!...I mean Aragorn was crowned and made king of Gondor as he was born to be. Daxter looked at Jak. "This is cool and all but how the heck are we supposed to get home?" Gandalf over heard him and asked "how did you two get here?? "We came through a portal and then it smashed as we came out." "Yup Jak's always getting us into trouble. Later that night they took Gandalf to the portal. "I might be able to hold it together with a spell long enough for you to get through." Gandalf used his magic to hold it together. They turned it on and were about to go through when Aragorn ran over. "You never told me was a grenade thing was." "Maybe another time." Jak said in a voice that says That will never happen. Aragorn was running so fast so he reach them before they left he tripped, hitting Jak, Daxter and himself through the portal. The three of them came out of the portal but in Jak's world. Then it shattered. Except this time Gandalf isn't here to fix it.

To be continued….


End file.
